The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 3
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The Defenders and I have our first mission and later somehting strange is happening to me. It seems I've made my own enemy.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 3: Trouble Begins

Me: (_Hey there, pals. As you know in our earliest episode everything was explained and clear. We have to save the universe of any kind of threat and as a result we got ourselves two headquarters: our helicarrier (aka the Gummi-ship) and a castle filled with monsters of good. And the best of all I finally know my wish will come true. I also have another great idea when I looked to the great domain of the castle, but that surprise will be for the next episode and it also won't take long till I found the love of my life. I was also happy there was never an apocalypse, but today something strange is going to happen. Pay attention and learn._)

22 december 2012 – morning

Me: Good morning, mother.

Mother Nancy: Good morning, Sean. How are you today?

Me: I'm feeling good.

Mother Nancy: You know, master Yen Sid has done a really good job to build this castle out of nowhere and filling it with loyal monster who are not evil.

Me: Yeah, I know. I haven't been scared of monsters since, well when I was little. But there could be some things I could be scared about.

Mother Nancy: So what are you going to do know that your on vacation.

Me: Well, maybe I can help with some things, but mostly I want to rest and relax.

Mother Nancy: Why don't you do something with your new friends?

Me: That sounds fun. I'm thinking what I can do.

(_Alarm sounds_)

Skeleton: Master Sean, the alarm went off.

Me: Sounds like there's danger in the air. This is cool my very first mission.

(_I went to the lab_)

Me: What's the problem, doc.

Victor Frankenstein: Bruges might be in danger by one of the Dark Lords. You better call your teammates.

Me: Hm. First time in a month. Okay, I summon them. (_summoning_) This is an alert to all defenders, arrive at Castlevania I need your assistance.

(_The defenders arrive_)

Red Wild Force Power Ranger: What's the trouble, Sean.

Me: Bruges is under attack, I think it's a villain.

Practical Pig (from the Three Little Pigs): Let's kick his or her butt.

Me: Alright, let's be on our way.

(_We travel to Bruges and are arriving_)

(Dark Lord): Alright, give me everything you have or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in.

(_A bit further from the attack_)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): There's the attacker.

Me: Jesus, it's the Big Bad Wolf.

Sora (from Digimon): Great, how do we stop him?

Me: I've got and idea. Listen good, five of us surround him and then we battle him.

Fred (from The Fearless Four): That can work.

Me: Now remember, keep the wolf away from the civilians and your chinny chin chin and you're gonna be alright. Ready, go.

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: Well, are you gonna do as I say.

Riku: They will not listen to someone like you, loser.

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: Well, well. Look who we got here. The heroes. I see the pigs are also here.

Fifer, Fiddler and Practical Pig: You will not catch us or those people, not by the hair of our chinny chin chin.

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll bloooooooow the house in.

(_Midas released his power by making a hard, powerful blow first_)

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: How do you like that?

Me: I think you're a big blowhard.

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: So this is the keyboy. Now that I can finally have, you and those friends of yours are going nowhere. I say that I want you for three minutes in battle. Three minutes of PLAYTIME. Raaaaargh (_Midas attacks us, but I know him better than anyone else, so I dodged first_)

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: Come here, you brat.

(_Then we began to fight him, he attacked us and blow us away and such things, when you read this try to imagine the battle like a Kingdom Hearts game. At last, victory was ours_)

Midas/Big Bad Wolf: How can I be defeated by a bunch of losers?

Me: Sorry, Midas. This time you will not win. Now what shall we do with him?

Winnie The Pooh: Well, we can take him to prison.

Merlin: That's right, I almost forget. We bring him to Minera Prison Island;

Me: What's that?

Gandalf: It's the most guarded prison in the whole universe surrounded by a cold ocean. Escaping is almost impossible.

Me: Almost impossible?

Mickey Mouse: You see, the Lords of Shadow were first trapped in their own world, so with Midas captured we might know if they can escape or not.

(_But then something happens that came out of me and I begin to become evil_)

Me: (_evil way of speaking_) Oh I'm sure, they can escape. It's inevatible, heheh.

Mowgli: Sean, what are you saying?

(_Then I become nice again_)

Me: Uh, nothing.

Dodger: Hm, are you alright?

Me: Yes, yes.

Oliver: If there's something, you will tell us. Right?

Me: Sure, Oliver.

Marie: Shall we go back to Castlevania?

Merlin: Sounds good.

Kairi: Then let's go.

(_That was strange saying something like that. I better watch out of what I'm saying_)

Back in Castlevania

Evil Butcher: How was your mission, guys?

Me: Oh, everything's fine.

Evil Butcher: Shall I make something special to eat?

Me: You can choose if you will or not.

Evil Butcher: You can name everything. I've learned to make cookies.

(_I heard a strange voice in my head_)

(Strange voice in my head): Seaaaaan!

Evil Butcher: I'm sure, that my cookies will taste as good as my meat.

Me: (_speaking mean_) Yeah. They might be the best too and I'll tell you something else, punk. All those cook diploma's on this kitchen wall, don't make them for the fact that you got a little vienna sausage in your drawers. (_Butcher looked beneath to the place of his you-know what_) Is that why they call you a shrimp?

Evil Butcher: Should up, spast-! Eh.

(Strange voice in my head): (_evil laugh_)

Me: Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

Evil Butcher: Are you okay, master Sean?

Me: I don't know for sure. It's like I have someone deep inside me who wants to control me.

Evil Butcher: You must try to fight it. Don't let it control you.

Me: Okay, thanks Butcher. What's happening to me?

(_Meanwhile in the Dark Realm_)

Xehanort: I'm surprised.

Braig: So this is our first failure, a big bad wolf in prison for the first time.

Xigbar: We must try to stop them.

Hades: Maleficent, babe. What is your idea?

Maleficent: I have not directly an idea? Maybe you, Jafar, my love?

Jafar: Not sure. And you know, my diamond in the rough, it's strange that you choose me and that hothead as lovers and you and I have our son Myotismon.

Hades: But there hasn't been an evil child born from us two, Maleficent.

Maleficent: It won't take long. The answer for that lies in Sean.

Cruella De Vil: What do you mean?

Maleficent: (_evil gigling_)

(_Back to Castlevania_)

Peter Pan: Say Ariel, what shall we do further today? There are many things: we can fly, we can go to lava pits or we can go fishing; uh, that's kind a weird since you're half fish.

Ariel: Shall we ask Sean?

Peter Pan: Sounds good.

(_I was a bit tired for the first time and things began to become weird_)

Me: Hm, I'm so tired.

(Strange voice): Wouldn't it be nice to be bad?

Me: Well, to be honest I- Hey! Who said that?

(Strange voice): You want to speak with me, then go to the mirror.

(_I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror, but there's something strange about my eyes they're like those of a reptile and are yellow_)

Me: Who are you?

(Strange voice): I'm a bit your twin brother from another dimension. Look at us, are you happy with the most things?

Me: I'm happy.

(Strange voice): You don't say.

Me: A twin brother from another dimension. I don't have any brothers or sisters.

(Strange voice): This looks new for you, does it. I have a question. Have you sometimes done something really evil?

Me: Well, no. I admit I'm arguing with my dad sometimes, but i didn't ask for such things.

(Strange voice): Shouldn't it be good to change yourself? See, being bad makes you feel strong against others, if you become evil you can have everything you want even that beloved wish of yours. A bad guy can do anything. Everybody can fear or love us. Being bad is good.

Me: Being bad is good.

Two hours later

Jack Skellington: You know, I've seen everything in whole Castlevania. It's just as scary as me and Halloween Town.

Missing Link (from Monster vs Aliens): Yeah, I didn't know there was a swamp, a mountain fortress, a forest, a harbor with a ship and a secret cave too.

Me: Really, I better thank Yen Sid. (_turning evil_) Or hate that old fool.

Susan/Ginormica: What are you saying?

Me: Huh, uh, nothing. (_turning evil_) Hey goodlooking giant bitch, let me come up there to put my beef in your taco.

Susan/Ginormica: What?

(Strange voice in my head): (_evil laugh_)

Me: Uh, nothing, nothing. Just a little joke. What I'm asking was if you guys want a taco for dinner, but not me of course I don't like taco's. That was a little joke of what I said before that.

Shira: Well, we are a bit hungry, but-

Me: (_turning evil_) Yohoho, pussycat. I think you want a big ol' whapper, right now, huh.

Captain Jack Sparrow: What's he saying?

Me: (_still evil_) Yeah, I tell you I'm a jumbo jackman and I'm loaded with secret sauce.

Frodo: What's the matter with him?

Me: (_still evil_) What are you looking at, twerp?

Belle: I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm out of here.

Minnie Mouse: I can except many things, but this is to much. You've gone to far, young man.

Buster (from The Fearless Four): I don't know why the Wise ones chosen such a dork.

Me: (_turning good_) Wait, don't go. You don't understand. (_turning evil_) Oh yes. Go away, bunch of losers, so I never see your ugly faces again.

Merlin: Wait a minute, guys. Come back. Look at his eyes.

(_Merlin is pointing at my yellow, reptilian eyes_)

Terra: He's being controlled.

Ariel: How did this happen?

(_One of the defenders is trying to think and thinks of a flashback of my battle against Maleficent at Mysterious Tower_)

Remy: Of course, Maleficent's dark power since that battle.

Cinderella: Oh no, the poor sweet thing.

Baloo: We must try to get him back.

Me: (_evil_) sorry, weirdos. That will not work. (_my evil side summoned it's own dark keyblade: a Chaos Ripper_) If you want your dear friend back, come and fight me.

Aqua: I know your not Sean, what kind of demon are you?

Me: (_evil_) I shall be known as "Nega-Sean", the seeker of darkness.

Prince Adam/The Beast: You fiend, give him back or pay the price.

Me: (_evil_) (_evil laugh_) You think you can defeat me. Do not resist, become one with us.

Sora: Defenders, fighting positions!

Me: (_evil_) Than give it to me, loverboy. Don't be shy.

(_The fight began_)

Me: (_evil_) Insignificant heroes, do you really think you can defeat me?

(_The fight was still on, but no one seems to beat me_)

Hawkeye: He's too strong.

Wonder Woman: The darkness in his heart becomes stronger.

Mother Nancy: What's going on?

Bloo: Miss Roose, get away from him!

Me: (_evil_) Sooo, is this my brother's mother?

Mac: Brother?!

Me: (_evil_) Well, twin brother from another dimension for he has no brothers and sisters, but I'm most his DARK SIDE. But I think I slay his mother.

Prince Eric: Miss Roose, go! We'll explain later!

(_some defenders punch me in the face, but hurt themselves_)

Me: (_evil_) My turn. (_I'm making a fist, but soon than it glows white not dark for I'm a white guy. Well, he too, but more evil. Anyway, my evil side looked at my fist glowing and it seems he can't control it_) It's too late, autistic boy, it's over. (_I move my hand to my neck in order to strangle my evil side_) Let go, spastic person, it's over! (_good_) It ain't over 'till the skinny autist sings!

Snow White: Waah!

Me: (_evil_) oooh, let go off my hand, you dirty motherf- (_good_) Say one more word, Nega-Sean, and I tear your arm off. (_evil_) Time for me to take nasty punch. (_I'm hitting myself_) (_evil_) I kill you! (_good_) No, you're not!

Wolverine: What the hell is this?

Arcee: Come on, Sean, you can do it!

Me: (_evil_) Sean! Don't do this, you need meeeee! (_good_) No, I don't! (_slapping_) (_evil_) You freak! (_slapping_) (_good_) Satan! (_slapping_) (_evil_) Jerk! (_slapping_) (_good_) Womanizer!

Bashful: Somebody better call an excorcist.

Me: (_evil_) Sean! SEAN! YOU CAN'T BEAT MEEEEEEEEE!

Ironhide: This is some scary schit.

Me: (_hitting myself_) (_good_) YES, I CAAAAAAAAAAN! You might be everything, Nega Sean, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my family and friends!

Merlin: I think it's coming.

Jasmine: Come back, Sean.

Me: (_evil_) I don't feel good. It's like I'm almost exploding. Sean, You don't need to do this. Please, don't kill me. I told you to be confident. Please! You neede me, Sean. SEAN! No matter what! NO MATTER WHAT! You gotta strut.

(_My evil side is disappearing out of my body, because I drove him out_)

Grumpy: Good riddance.

Me: Sorry, you have to deal with this unknown force. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or ruint your night. I didn't know there was also a dark side in me.

Mickey Mouse: There's darkness in every heart, but even in the deepest darkness there's always light to keep it in balance.

Buster: Sorry, I called you a dork.

Me: It's okay, buster. (_hugs_) But I've learned something from Nega-Sean. No matter who you are, you must always be glad with yourself.

Kairi: Come here. (_hugs_)

Roxas (good side): Don't you ever scare us like that anymore.

Me: Grouphug!

(_Everybody hugs and the next morning_)

Me: You know, guys. I didn't have the chance to tell you about my idea.

Alex: What kind of idea is it?

Me: That your a loser. (_laughs_) Just a joke I never mean that. My real idea is we can try to built here in Castlevania our ultimate wildlife sanctuary.

Nala: And with what kind of animals will be in your sanctuary?

Me: A little bit of modern-day animals, but most of all creatures from prehistory and the future.

Richter Belmont: What! How are you gonna do that? Those are animals that are extinct or will be extinct.

Me: About the future, I'm sure humanity and us will survive and every species of modern-day animals too, but there will also be unknown species and they can be on the brink of extinction later. And about that question of yours, Richter. We use the same technology from Nigel Marvin, but instead of his portals, we use anomalies.

Nick Cutter: Might not be bad, but you have to make sure that you don't bring the people in danger with that.

Me: Relax, if it worked with Nigel, it can also work with us.

(_Back in the Dark Realm_)

Maleficent: Hello, girls.

Hades: Girls, what do you mean, miss beautiful short.

Maleficent: Easy, Hades. I have a son.

Hades: Hashibaba. Who might it be?

Maleficent: Behold my companions and my Lord, my son and lieutenant of the Lords of Shadow.

Nega-Sean: hahahahaha, (_evil laugh_), (_maniacal laugh a bit like the Joker_).

**THE END**


End file.
